


Heard Your Voice, There's No Choice

by Ultron



Series: Mad Max Meets Blurryface [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Ultron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"She could feel her head hit the pillow again and she could still hear him talking, but it was as if his voice was just a whisper. 'No, no, no, no, no.' He kept repeating the word as if it was a plea." </i>
</p><p>Furiosa is okay with dying but Max just doesn't want to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard Your Voice, There's No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another fic for my Mad Max meets Blurryface series of fics. I just want to tell you all that most of these are probably going to be more of drabbles or oneshots. So far I don't have any of these planned to be chapter fics but you never know. Anyway, this one's title is a lyric in the song "Not Today." Hope you enjoy!

Her whole body hurt but to Furiosa it wasn't the worse pain she's felt in her life. She thought about all the beatings she'd faced after she tried to escape. Maybe they'd been the worse pain. She thought about the day she was branded as a child. Thought of the feeling of the hot iron permanently scarring her neck. Maybe it'd been the worse pain. Then she thought about just a day ago when she found out her childhood home, the one place she thought she could find some good in the world, was nothing more than a piece of poisoned Earth. That pain, the pain of losing something so precious, the pain of failing those she tried so hard to save, the pain of feeling all hope was lost, that had probably been the worst pain she'd felt.

But now she didn't have to worry about that pain. She knew she was dying but, thinking about it, maybe it wasn't so bad. She felt she finally found her redemption. She finally was able to take away everything, including life, from the sorry bastard who had taken everything away from her. She was able to save so many people she'd been forced to hurt or ignore over the years. Finally, she wasn't one of the bad guys anymore; she would probably be called a hero. And there were worse ways to die than as a hero.

Furiosa could hear herself wheezing and her chest felt heavy.

"Why is she making that noise?" asked Cheeto.

"She's pumping air in her chest cavity. She's collapsing her lungs," said one of the Many Mothers.

Furiosa could hear the worried, sad noises of the wives but she couldn't turn her head to look at them. She wished she could tell them goodbye.

In front her though, the only thing she could see, was him. He was sitting there looking at her with...worry. _How funny._ She thought back to only a few days ago and how they wanted to kill each other. But now here he was worrying about her. She had to admit though that if their situations were switched she'd probably be the same way.

For some reason she felt a connection with this man. A connection built not on words or promises but one built on two of the hardest things to find anymore: trust and respect.

Maybe that's why he told her he was so sorry when he stabbed her in the side with a knife. She lurked up with a gasp. She looked at him, confused about what's he was trying to do. Surely he didn't think she could be saved. She knew she'd lost too much blood. She knew it was getting close to the end.

When she fell back down she could still see him but for some reason she wasn't in the car anymore. They were in the middle of the canyon and looking out past it she saw something. Something green, something beautiful. There was grass, there was trees, there was flowers. It was the Green Place. It was her home. "Home," she croaked out.

He cradled her head and lifted it up saying "Hey, hey" as she tried to speak again. Perhaps he didn't hear her. But she had to tell him again. She wanted him to see it. If he'd just turn around, he'd see it. "Beyond the canyon...home." _Home._ She closed her eyes, ready to go. Maybe if some kind of other world exists it'd look like home. _Maybe._

She could feel her head hit the pillow again and she could still hear him talking, but it was as if his voice was just a whisper. "No, no, no, no, no." He kept repeating the word as if it was a plea. A plea to not lose her because he just couldn't stand the thought of her dying. Why though? Did she really mean so much to him?

She could hear rustling, him telling one of the wives something then telling another to keep her awake. She heard Capable say "Furiosa." There was more talking, more rustling, and then she felt a prick in her arm and something warm running down it. Was he giving her blood? Surely it was too late for that. She'd probably need every drop in his body.

She could feel him holding her head and stroking her face and it almost felt that maybe he'd give her every drop if that's what it took. _Trying to save someone who's already dead? Fool._ Maybe she picked the perfect thing to call him back then because that was what he was being. A fool. And that's when she realized she didn't even know his name. She could almost laugh. He was one of the few people she trusted the most in this world and she didn't even know his name.

"Max," he began, "My name is Max." She felt his hand rub her face again. "That's my name."

Then she slowly faded into sleep. _Max. That's an odd name._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Furiosa opened her eyes a few hours later, staring at a metal ceiling. _What? Where? Why?_

She squirmed around some, trying to wake up some, and groaned. Her body still hurt.

Her groaning must have attracted the attention of the wives though because Cheeto shouted "She's awake! Everyone Furiosa's awake!"

Suddenly the wives and the Mothers all surrounded her. They were all talking and crying and all Furiosa could do was blink. They gently helped her to sit up and she noticed that Max wasn't in the back.

"Max, Furiosa is awake!" said Dag.

Furiosa turned toward the driver seat and met his stare as he looked over the shoulder of the seat.

"He gave you a lot of blood," said Toast.

"One of the Mothers told him he should take a break, that'd he'd given you enough, but he just wanted to make sure," said Capable.

"You go join them," said the Mother in the front seat to Max. "I'll take the wheel for a bit."

Max just nodded at her and then climbed into the back and took a seat in front of Furiosa. He wasn't a man who was really open with his emotions but she thought she saw a little bit of relief in his eyes.

"Are you...um...how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'll live," she said.

He just nodded in a 'that's good' way.

It was quiet for a moment as they just looked at each other. Then Furiosa held out her hand to him. "Thank you...Max."

He grabbed her hand and shook it, forming the closest thing she's seen to a smile out of him. And she couldn't help but give him a small smile back.


End file.
